


The Siblings God Never Gave Us

by Ellie5192



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, title by mencius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: "This was happening, and it was happening soon, and he was so thrilled about it that he went around with a smile like the sun, even in the midst of solving murders. He knew they were not being subtle, and frankly he didn’t care.But he still felt it was the right thing that Alice found out from him..."





	The Siblings God Never Gave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Because what better way to celebrate the season 5 return than with some Alice&Lucien BroTP fic. Lucien/Jean EST, one very tiny hint of Matthew/Alice. fluff with substance.

**The Siblings God Never Gave Us**

He knew they were not being subtle. Telling their children and his very-nearly ex-wife about the engagement had felt like liberation. They were going to wait a respectable amount of time before being too forward with the news; wait until the dust from Frank’s car tires had settled again, and everyone had got over the shock of Dr Blake’s foreign wife arriving and quickly departing again. They were going to wait until it was less of a scandal for them both, especially as Jean, at the very least, cared about her standing and reputation in the town. The salacious rumours had persisted since the day he’d come to Ballarat, and he was sensitive to that, so yes, they had agreed to take this slow, and do it right, and he was happy to wait. In fact, part of him had insisted on it, pleased like a schoolboy to have such a wonderful secret that was all his own.

However, telling their families had been a necessary step, and although they enjoyed being quiet about it, informing even one person felt like a weight was lifted. Regardless of how well the news was received (and he knew Jack was just smarting; he was a wounded young man still not sure how to relate to his own mother), the fact remained that other people knowing about the engagement meant they couldn’t take it back. This wasn’t a dream. This was happening, and it was happening soon, and he was so thrilled about it that he went around with a smile like the sun, even in the midst of solving murders. He knew they were not being subtle, and frankly he didn’t care.

But he still felt it was the right thing that Alice found out from him, and not from idle town gossip. Not that Alice engaged in the gossip very much, but all it would take is overhearing a snippet of conversation at the hairdresser. And after all, he had told Matthew and Jean hadn’t minded, so it only seemed fair. He cared about Alice. He considered her a very dear friend, and a loyal one to him and Jean. Watching her examine a skin sample under the microscope across the room, he felt a pang of warm affection for the somewhat odd woman with whom he shared his working days.

“Doctor Harvey” he said, keeping hold of his cotton swab when he addressed her. He was trying for an air of casual chatting, but she read his tone anyway, and gave him a curious look when she turned her attention.

“Doctor?” she said, prompting him.

“I was wondering if perhaps you are busy tonight” he said. It sounded almost like a question, and perhaps a bit too formal for people who frequently joked at each other over the top of dead bodies.

Alice quirked her lip, just a little, like a smile was threatening to break free. “Why do you ask?”

He almost grinned too, familiar with that teasing way they communicated, as though every query was hiding a secret joke. He knew she was successfully reading him, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“Well” he said, wetting his lip with his tongue to cover his smile. “I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to come over for dinner”

“Dinner?”

Alice turned to face him fully, her microscope forgotten for just a moment. Lucien’s attention was no longer on the body before him, but he didn’t turn just yet, intent on holding up the pretence that this was an average day and not something new and exciting.

“Yes” he drawled. “Dinner. I’m afraid the last time I invited you it was… rather unfairly uncomfortable”

He winced at himself over that; it had been obvious even on the day that he’d selfishly invited her to help break the tension at home. He’d put her in an awkward position and never fully apologised properly for it. Perhaps this invite could serve a dual purpose as his atonement as well.

“I understand, Lucien” she answered, her voice suddenly very gentle. He smiled at that, and gave her the courtesy of finally turning and giving her his full attention, placing the swab in a metal kidney bowl resting on the stomach of the poor deceased. “I didn’t mind”

“That’s very gracious of you” he replied, his gaze soft. “Even so. I also know Jean would love to have you over again”

Alice smiled again. “She and I get on well” she said. If he had to guess it almost sounded like approval.

“I’m glad”

“What time shall I arrive?” she asked, still not turning back to her work. She seemed rather pleased with herself for being invited anywhere for dinner, let alone to a good friend’s house on a weeknight.

“Shall we make it seven? I may be finishing up a little later this afternoon and I wouldn’t want to be the host that doesn’t show up in time to greet his guest”

She gave him a look like she was confused by his formality. It wouldn’t have mattered to her if she and Jean ended up dining together alone while he gallivanted around town all night, she was just glad for the invite at all. But something about his manner and the awkwardness of his invitation suggested something more, and when he turned back to his work she didn’t follow suit.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked. The smirk on her face gave her away.

“Occasion?”

He raised his brows in feigned innocence as he looked back at her. She saw right through him, of course. She also suspected that he possessed skills from his past which would have allowed him to deceive her if he truly wanted to, and that meant her prodding wasn’t totally unwelcomed. The knowing look on her face didn’t waver, and she could see him starting to surrender.

“I assume there’s a reason for your invitation, tonight of all nights?”

He looked like he was about to protest, but in truth it was futile. Either way, Alice was going to find out, and part of him really wanted to let her in on his little secret as soon as possible. He might have continued the charade a little longer too, if not for the fact he didn’t want to tease Alice unnecessarily. It was rude, and unkind to a person who had admitted to not having very many allies in this town. So instead he took a deep breath, and let his happy smile show a small amount, abandoning the cotton swab for good and giving her his full attention.

“Truthfully?” he started.

“Of course” she replied with a nod.

“We have… some news, of sorts. I’d like to share it with you”

Alice was herself suddenly overcome with a wave of affection, conscious that his nervousness around her stemmed from his caring; from the fact he genuinely wanted to include her in what was happening in his life, and that he considered her a friend enough to disclose what was clearly still a secret. She was protective of their relationship, and treasured having a man around that she trusted with her life, without any ulterior motive. It was rare, at least for her, and her gratitude could not be measured.

She knew what had happened between him and Jean, at least in theory, and was almost certain of what he was dancing around. He said _we_ , and he looked so happy, and honestly even she knew enough to jump to some fairly basic conclusions.

“May I ask” she started, smiling widely. “Is this news to do with you and Jean?”

Lucien smiled broadly, sliding his hands into his pockets, trying to hide his expression by looking to the floor. It was all the answer she needed really, and the shine in her eyes increased as she watched a grown man fight a blush. It was impossibly endearing to her, and she was thrilled beyond belief for him. For them both. He took one hand out of its pocket and wiped one finger over his hairline, searching for a distraction from her unwavering gaze.

“Perhaps” he said, grinning at her. She grinned right back.

“About the, shall we say, status of your relationship?”

He gave her a look for her teasing, trying to reprimand her while obviously very pleased with himself. She stepped forward and took hold of his hand firmly, shaking it and squeezing it a little, her gaze meaningful and genuine. She was trying, as much as she was able, to communicate in the way she’d seen others do; without words, hoping that they understood each other enough to hear them anyway. She’d seen people do this with their nearest and dearest, and never thought she’d have anyone in her life close enough to share it with. The way he squeezed her hand back – the shift of his expression – told her that she succeeded.

“You two have not had an easy journey” she said gently. She didn’t know everything, but seeing how light he’d been recently – seeing his shoulders free of a weight she never knew he was carrying – told her all she needed to know about it. “Are you happy, Lucien?”

Suddenly, and somewhat alarmingly, he looked almost close to tears. Her chest tightened, and part of heart broke for him; Lucien Blake had been nothing less than her champion in times of need, and was a solid shoulder any other day. He was demonstrative in his affection and wasn’t afraid to show it to those he cared about. She knew for a fact that he still wrote weekly letters to young Mattie in London, as well as his family in China. In her estimation, he deserved every skerrick of happiness he could get his hands on, and if that was with Jean Beazley then all the better for it, because she deserved the same. Alice had never had friends like them, but she was beginning to understand where that feeling sat inside her.

“Very much so” he replied, his voice thick, his smile unbidden and genuine.

And because she’d never been an ordinary woman, and didn’t particularly care for convention, she let go of his hand and instead threw her arms around his shoulders in a firm embrace. Luckily he caught her, his hands splayed gently and respectfully across her shoulder blades. She wasn’t usually one for physical displays of affection, or any extended touching for that matter, but her joy for him was unbearable, and a hug seemed like an appropriate outlet to truly convey to him the depth of her feeling.

“Then a hearty congratulations to you” she said over his shoulder, her own voice heavy.

They pulled away as quickly as they’d come together, his hands cupping her upper arms, and hers remaining briefly on his shoulders before falling back to her sides.

“Thank you, Alice” he said, looking her in the eye, smiling fondly. He dropped his hands from her arms, conscious that she may not be comfortable, and took a half step back to give them both their space again. They smiled at each other for a moment.

“So” she said, raising her head in a way that some might read as haughty. He saw it as her own brand of teasing. “Seven?”

His smile never wavered. “Seven”

“Perfect. I’ll bring wine”

His expression turned into a cheeky grin, and he gave her a little nod. She looked for too pleased with herself and he was inclined to let her get away with it, because after all, he technically hadn’t told her anything. It felt very conspiratorial, to have shared a moment such as that with a friend. She spun on her heel and turned back towards her work, stepping up to the rear bench to resume her examination of the skin samples. Lucien looked down at the body on the table next to his hip, the swab sitting where he’d left it in the bowl, and he shook his head a little.

 _Thank goodness you were our only witness_ , he thought silently to his corpse. _Lord only knows what anyone else would have made of that_.

He pick up the man’s hand again, then the swab, and proceeded to concluding gathering samples from under his fingernails. And as quickly as it had come, the moment passed, and the day continued as so many had before, in near silence, comfortable and easy conversation drifting in as needed.

He was looking forward to telling the rest of the world – eagerly awaiting the day he could take Jean’s hand in public and kiss her fingers, her ring glinting in the sun. But this felt nice too – holding this little piece of information between only them and their closest friends and family. It had been such a hard road, not always steady, for the two of them to get where they were, and he was not about to take a single moment for granted. Like a glass of good whiskey, he was going to savour it, and part of that decadent process was letting the world know slowly, one precious person at a time, so that the excitement and joy could branch out around them like the tendrils of a well-love vine. Not a big bash, the way the young ones did when they got engaged, but the slow burn of contentment and unbridled joy that came with the well-wishes of their inner circle.

When the time came, they would put their announcement in the paper for all the world to see, but for now a quiet drink with friends was the preferred method. He might even extend the dinner invitation to Matthew as well, make a real shindig out of it. With a smirk he considered that Alice might like that, and on that note he again gave his work his undivided attention, making a mental note to phone Jean and let her know to expect two more places at the dinner table.


End file.
